Hidden Fang
by angiebearx
Summary: Fifteen year old Iris wests life changes when the family she grew up with named the allens who moved away comes back with new secrets that she's now apart of changes her life forever as she finds out shes not human and that she has a mate thatll give her an epic first love and only love .


Hey guys so this is based off of the book im writing called hidden fang thats why the location is different but anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.

Fifteen-year-old Iris west sighed as she watched from her bedroom window as the big u-haul moving truck pulled into the house across the street. 'They're here' she thought as her heart began to race. The family she grew up with before they moved away two years ago are now back and here for good. Iris didn't know why they left or why they even came back, shes just glad that their here. It was the talk of their small little town called Pine Creek, Georgia. It had a population of 6,000 people, so gossip like this was probably being spoken over coffee down at all the local hangouts especially ones like the Sugar Fill cafe were all of her friends most likely are. She would be there with all of them right now, but her parents told her she couldn't go because they invited the Allen's over for the day. Both parents had something not only important to tell her, but they wanted both families to get close again. So she had to stay home while they went out to get groceries and other things they needed.

They had three kids, two boys, and one girl , Oliver, Kara and Barry. They were all in her age group, so she knew right away she would get to have some classes with them. Suddenly the sound of a car door being slam drifted her out of her thoughts. It was at that moment when Iris's jaw physically dropped to the floor.

"Holy shit!" She whispered. She couldn't believe her eyes at how much the kids she once knew changed from the memories she had in her mind. Oliver for starters had a very muscular body shape with a nice shaved balled head and green eyes. He had on a V-neck shirt and dark denim jeans. Becky who stood next to him grew out her blonde hair that always used to be at her shoulders now flowed down her back like an accessory. She had on a dress, black boots, and a leather jacket. Then there was Pin, the reason her jaw had dropped to the floor with a bit of drool.

His Brunette hair was longer and shaggier and styled in a quiff to match his his green eyes. He was no longer the skinny boy that she had remembered. This boy was so fit he had muscles on him that not only complimented his figure but made him out to be one very handsome man. He had on a white v neck tank top and denim jeans as well like his brother.

Iris was so excited that she squealed a bit too loudly which caused Oliver to look over at her and nudge Barry which caused them all to look over. She had been sitting on her window seat the entire time with her windows wide open, so they got a full view of her not only wearing pajamas but also looking like a deer in headlights.

"Hey, Iris long time no see!" shouted Kara. "Its been a while huh?"

Iris a nodded nervously. "Yeah, you could say that."

"So I hear where coming over today,"Kara acknowledged.

Iri's couldn't help but get even shyer when she noticed Barry eyeing her in a way she couldn't describe but made her heart flutter. "Yeah, my mom thought it would be good for all of us to catch up before you guys started school. Plus they also have to tell me something."

Suddenly they began to look just as nervous as she had been after her statement.

"Well we just got here, and we're not doing anything now so we could hang out a bit early before the dinner if you want?" Kara suggested she used to consider Iris as a sister so it'll be nice if they could all chill together without the parents around for a bit.

"Sure you guys could come on over, and I'll let you in!" she replied getting up and sprinting towards the front door.

All three siblings began to talk amongst each other as they began to walk over.

"Do you think their going to tell her?" Barry asked worriedly.

"Bro they have to we can't delay this any longer you can't hide from her any longer," His brother advised throwing an arm around him for comfort.

"He's right Barry she can't be in the dark forever especially now she needs to know everything no matter how much we don't want her to know ." His sister admitted giving him a soft smile.


End file.
